This is My Now
by crazyapril
Summary: Run off of The One and only: Yalinda,sam and emily's daughter, has just started her life after graduating until something really shocking happens to her without any1 expecting it. What more can happen? Then imprinting? oh my!
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own twilight!!! **

**okay peeps here's my other story that I was telling some of ya'll. this is yalinda's story. She is Sam and Emily's only daughter. This is going to be about her life of growing up.. and well u know what?? i can't tell you all what's going to happen.. hehe. i'm pretty sure you'll know at the end of this chapter. plz plz review i'm begging!!!**

**Chapter one~~~~~**

Some people think that I am a sweet normal girl of eighteen when they first meet me but I'm not. My family or our friends that are very close to us are not normal either. I would say we're totally freaks of nature. Ha! I wanted to laugh at that. Freaks is right but of nature.. hm good question?

I got on my knees smoothing my blanket down on the grass in the woods. I needed peace and quiet from the excitement from everything. It was a gorgeous day.

I graduated yesterday which put me on a high that whole day. I was surrounded by my four brothers; two older and two younger,my parents, our family friends and their kids. I was the only girl that my parents had, which didn't bother me any. I was treated like a princess anyways.

I layed down on my stomach and grabbed my poetry book started to read. It was my favorite book of all time. It was poetry written by Emily Dickenson. She was the best writer ever, I thought.

I heard a howl in the distance and rolled my eyes. My older brothers were patrolling around this time and they knew that I wanted to be myself. Would you think that they'll listen? Hell no! For some reason, I thought being a werewolve was a curse but they loved it. I was kind of scared that I'll end up like that one day. My mom always told me that there was only one werewolve that was a girl and that was our cousin Leah. I still said my prayers because it was in our genes.

I wasn't very far from my parents house though. If I look behind me, I'm pretty sure that I'll see my house through the trees. I heaved a sigh when I heard my fourteen year old twin brothers' voices starting to get closer to where I was. I groaned in frustrated. I stood up, snatched my blanket off the ground and started walking back to the house.

"Hey, Yalinda! Where you going?"Joseph asked pulling Jonathan with him when I passed them. They were cute kids. They were both dressed in matching shirts and their long straight hair in a pony tail. I loved them but a pain in my ass. They looked more like our mother than the rest of us.

"I'm going to Destiney and Delani's house!" I yelled over my shoulder. "No! You can't come!" I added. I knew they were pouting a little. It always worked for my parents when they do it but never me.

I walked in the house and saw my mom was asleep on the couch. Lately, I have been noticing that she was looking drained. I guess with five kids, I would too. I kissed her lightly on her cheek before I went into my room.

I cursed under my breath at the mess that met me at the door. I shared the room with the twins and they were pigs! Clothes were everywhere and their comet books were spread out on their bunkbeds. Wrinkling my nose at empty bowls laying around on the floor.

To seperate half of the room, my friends and I hung up sheets from the cealing. I know it was ghetto but who cared. At least I had my space and I wasn't going to stay here too much longer anyways. They just was lucky to have the half with the door.

I changed into a pair of short cut off shorts and a hot pink tank top. I knew that I'll get in trouble if they seen me leave the house in the clothes that I had on but of course my father was at work and mom was asleep. I put my long black hair in a messy pony tail before I grabbed the keys to my hot pink sports car. I couldn 't remember what kind it was.

The car was a graduation gift from Nessie, whom I loved. She was married to one of my dad's friends Jacob, whom was the Alpha of the pack. That means the leader, if you want to get technical about it. My dad used to be but that was old news. I hate old news; I'm all about some new news. Jacob was a hotty for sure. Hell all of the guys in the pack were hot except my brothers. Gross! The weird thing about all of this, they never age until they stop phasing.

I jumped in my car and crunk it. I bit my lip and drove off before my mom heard it. Later, I pulled up in front of Destiney and Delani's house that their parents bought for them. Their parents were Jared and Kim.

The girls were crazy chicks. Crazy like blue hair, piercings, and daring clothes. They were a year older and I grew up with them along with the other pack's kids. For some reason the last two years, we all split up. Us three stuck together. I let myself in the house and the smell hit me.

"Where did you get weed?" I asked walking in the house. Destiney and Delani was sitting on the couch sharing a joint. Smoke was so thick that I could barely see that great. They both giggled a little and pointed to the chair. I looked to the chair and was shocked to see Clayton slouched in the seat smoking a joint himself. He still looked hot as ever. He was six feet three inches tall, really short spikey black hair, eyebrow piercing, tattoos and dressed in his thuggish clothes. He got his rugged looks from his father, Paul. Clayton was the only male that hasn't turned into a werewolve which was shocking to me. Guess he got lucky.

"Hello, gorgeous." He smoothly said in his deep voice, inhaling. I rolled my eyes at him because he thinks he's the shit. He was too cocky for his on good. We all knew that he got weed from his dad's secret stash. I ignored him and walked to the kitchen to grab a coke from the fridge, throwing my keys on the table.

I really didn't know why he was here anyways. Unless, one of the girls wanted a booty call or just free weed. Booty call sounded really good but been there ,did that with him a couple years ago. Well, actually a few other times too but now that I'm getting older I needed to grow up some. I thought popping the cap and drinking the coke really fast. I let out a big burp when I finished the can.

"Well, that was lady like." Clayton sarcastically said walking up.

"Yes, I know, prick." I said with a shrug.

"Prick? What happened to asshole?" He chuckled a little bit, walking a little closer.

"Leave me alone, Clayton." I whinned as he got a little bit closer. In seconds, I found myself up against the fridge with his body pressed up against mine. He grinned down at me which made my heart pound a little faster. His hands was holding me in place at the waist.

"You know you miss me." He whispered bending down and kissed me softly on the lips. I couldn't help it, I kissed him back just little bit. I had to hold back for my own control because if I got more into it, we would be in one of the rooms in the back. I pushed him back and moved away.

"Why are you here, Clayton?" I asked standing in front of him. Trying to act unbothered.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I wanted to come and see you?" He gave me that cocky grin of his.

"No, not really. I don't live here remember?" I rolled my eyes , turned around and wondered in the livingroom where the girls were finishing their joint. They both were glancing at me and Clayton with that twinkle in their eyes. I stuck my tongue at them. I ran over to the couch, shooed them apart and sat in the middle of them. They laughed a little and both kissed me on the cheek on opposite sides.

We leaned back and watched tv with Clayton just standing there with an angry impression on his face. He humphed decided to sit in the chair that he was in earlier. I quickly glanced at him at the corner of my eye and grinned alittle bit. He wasn't used to not getting his way.

His blackberry started going off in his pocket. He reached and brought it out and answered it. It sounded like it was his dad on the other end yelling at him from what I could hear. "I'm going to kill your ass, Clayton! I was saving it!" I heard. I giggled a little. He got up and walked to the kitchen. I thought I felt someone staring at me so I turned to the girls. They were frowning at me with narrowed eyes.

"What?" I asked them.

"What the hell are you giggling about?" Destiney asked.

"You didn't hear Clayton's dad chewing him out?" I pointed at him, while he was still talking really low on the phone.

"Well, no! " They both said at once, shaking their head a little bit. " You must have some good hearing." They giggled.

I guess so. I thought, frowning a little bit. That's weird. I didn't know it was that good either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay ya'll here's the second chapter. I was going to wait til I got a few more reviews but I couldn't help myself. I hope ya'll like it. Just wanted to tell ya i'm not going to post until I get up to six reviews. So plzzzz review and I have more chapters to give ya. i know i know i'm mean but come onnnnn i feel like i'm not doing a good job on this story:( **

**plz plz plz review... **

**Chapter two~~~~**

I walked through the door and headed to the restroom, of the restaurant Claire's and sighed a little bit. I didn't want to worked today. I was a few minutes late. I wasn't feeling too great and everyone was getting on my nerves big time. I knew I should've just called in sick. I quickly stood in front of the full length mirror on the wall.

I was dressed in my black and white uniform with my white tennis shoes. I knew it looked stupid, but at least I tried to make it look a little better with my necklace that had a huge round charm dangling. I quickly took out my nose ring and put it in my pants pocket before Claire noticed it in my nose. I knew she'll be raising hell. Fuck, people, I thought applying a little lip gloss.

"Yalinda, you have a table." Stella, the cook, knocked on the door and yelled.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. I put on my black apron and walked out the restroom door. I grabbed my pad and pen and walked to my table. I sat their menus in front of them.

"Hello. How are you today? What can I get you to drink first? " I greeted them with a fake smile. The couple that was sitting at the table looked like they were raking in some dough, I thought. They both were dressed in suits. I could smell the expensive perfume coming off the older lady that almost made me gag. I tried to hold my breath but that didn't work. The guys wasn't that bad. He was already checking the menu out with a frown. All that I could tell was he had really short black hair and his tie was this most striking blue with sparks.

"We're lovely, darlin. We would love to have two cups of coffee. Black please." The lady looked at me and I was taken back on how shiny her earrings were. Holy crap! I swear I better get a good tip from these two. I blinked twice to get my eye site back, and nodded to go get their coffee.

"You got another table." I looked behind me and Claire was standing there. She wasn't smiling and I didn't want to ask. I knew she was mad because I was a little late but oh well. I didn't say anything to her. I continued to pour the two cups of coffee. "You were late again this morning, Yalinda."

Great! Here we go again!

"I didn't hear the clock. Okay? Sorry. " I mumbled getting a little mad, walking back to my table. I sat their coffee in front of them, took their order and went to my next table. Just my luck it was Brady and Collin sitting across each other in a booth. I moaned a little.

"Hey, honey!" Collin said grinning at me. Gosh, I couldn't help to grin back. He was cute as a button. Of course, I blushed a little bit too.

"What do you want ,guys?" I casually asked.

"How about a date tonight?" Brady asked with a wink. God, I would do him in a heart beat, I thought biting my lip. Unfortantly, they were friends of my dads and I knew them all of my life.

His eyes were twinkling and it was like he knew what I was thinking. They were the only two single ones in the pack. It seemed like they were never going to meet their imprint.

"Can't. I'm going out with the girls." I told him.

At the corner of my eye, Claire came out of the kitchen with her arms crossed just standing there watching me. Hell, there wasn't hardly anyone in the whole place and she wants to act a bitch. My temper was starting to boil.

"Where you going?" Collin asked stretched out in the seat.

"We don't know yet. Probably get into a little trouble." I said to him. "So, you guys want something to eat or drink?"

"We just want a chocolate milk shake." Brady told me grinning still. He needed stop looking at me like that. I have admit, I did have a crush on him when I was younger. He was my dad's friend and that was just sick.

"Alright. I'll get it for you."

I walked passed Claire who was just eyeing me. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I turned around and walked to her. "What the hell is your problem? I told you I was sorry about coming in late. I do not feel good this morning!!! So either you woke up on the wrong side of the bed? Or is it that you haven't had any from Quil in a while?" I smirked at her. Hell, even I was shocked at what I said to her.

I felt a little guilty because I watched her eyes widen with shock and tears started to form. They disappeared as quick they appeared. Her brown eyes turned to a darker brown and I knew she was pissed at me. Oh shit! I'm dead!

The restaurant was quiet and you could hear a pen drop. I heard the guys far off in their booth say, "What's gotten into her?" I should ask myself that question.

"Yalinda, it's not that you were late. It's the fact that you have been late for a whole week. I think you need to take a few days off and decide if you want this job or not. If you don't, then don't come in wednesday. I understand that you just graduated and things are happening in your life. This is a job. Not some where you can come in anytime you want. You got to take it seriously, if you still want it." Claire said them slowly to me holding my gaze.

I couldn't believe that she just said that to me. Hell, I worked here since I was sixteen, I thought. I knew everything about this place. "Okay. Well, I guess I quit." I simply told her. She didn't say a word to me. I grabbed my keys, untied my apron and threw it toward her.

"Hey, Yalinda, where you going?" Collin asked.

"I'm going home." I told him and walked out the door. My head started to hurt and my ears were ringing. With all of this starting to all happen at once, I was freaking sweating. I hate sweating. I got into my car, turned it on and switched the ac on full blast. I must be getting the flu or something. God, just my luck!


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks everyone for reviewing my stories! i loved them and i can't wait to hear from ya'll again. sooo here's a chapter ya'll have been waiting on. It didn't take me long to write it because once i started it, i couldn't stop it. hehe. soo i hope you really like this.. plz plz review. .. i'm begging.. the more u review the faster i can update.. *mauh* love ya!!!**

**Chapter three~~~**

I was sitting on the beach just dazing. I still felt bad and I just didn't want to go home at the moment. I knew that the news about me quitting Claire's restaurant was already told to my parents. They were going to raise hell when I got home. I really didn't care at all. It was my own life.

I was watching the sun go down and I could see all different colors of red, orange, and yellow. It was amazing. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. A smell hit my nose. It was sweet but yet muscular. I couldn't place it and turned my head to the right.

A tall man was walking down the beach whistling at a dog that was chasing behind him. He was dressed in white khaki pants and a white button down shirt. I could see a hint of black chest hair peaking from the two top unbutton buttons. I could also see that he was barefooted and he didn't really have a tan. There's no way he was a vampire, that's for sure. His cheeks were a little flushed.

The dog was a white Snauzer. It was a very cute dog and the damn thing can run also. I laughed softly watching the two play around. It was too cute! I was noticing that he kept on bushing his dark curly hair out of his face which was really thick. God, he had great face structure on what I can see.

His nose was a normal size for a guy and he had high cheek bones. They were feathered by dark thick eyes lashes. He was a little closer now and I could see that he was hot. He had really thick kissable lips. I had to keep my hormones on check at the moment.

I have to say that he was something I have never seen before. He didn't slouch; he was graceful and tough looking. Unliked the Pack guys, they just acted like they owned the place with their attitude. He seemed different. I couldn't place what was going on.

He looked up and our eyes met for a few minutes. He grinned a little bit and looked back to his dog throwing a stick into the ocean. "Come on, Max. We need to go back." He whistled for his dog, glancing back at me one last time and walked to the other way.

I let the breath out that I was holding. I shocked my head to get his face out my head. Very weird!

My cell phone started vibrating. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. Lovely my dad. I answered it.

"Hello."

"Yalinda, where you at?" He asked in his gruff voice. I knew I was in a little trouble because he always used it with us when we were into some deep shit.

"I'm sitting on the beach. Why?"

"I think you need to get your ass to the house. We need to have a little talk, young lady."

"For what?! Is this because I quit my job? You know what? No I'm not coming home!! I'm tired of this shit, dad! Why can't I make my own choices?! You let Samuel and Ben do what they want! Why can't I have a fucking life!? I'm not a fucking little girl anymore!" I yelled at him.

I have never yelled at my father before in my life. I could hear him suck in a quick breath. I felt tears spring into my eyes. I hated being mad and damn it I hardly cried.

"Honey, calm down." He said slowly. I was shaking my head and wiping my eyes really quick. I don't know what's wrong with me..

"I'm sorry, dad. I need a life. I'll call when I want to." I told him. I hung up on him before he talked me into coming home. I stood up and did something that I knew that I'll regret later on. I threw my phone right into the water.

I started shaking and looked down at myself frowning a little bit. What the hell? I knew that I wasn't cold. I couldn't control the shaking. My breathing and heart was a little bit faster.

A small memory of when I was a little girl came into my head. It was about my father sitting us down in the living room telling us about the story of werewolves and vampires. All the history and how they turned into werewolves or even vampires at that. I loved the stories but yet I didn't think I would become one. So, I just went along with my life.

I couldn't control the shaking and the anger that kept on building. No! All of a sudden I felt like I was hurting everywhere. I started running toward the woods and I had a horrible feeling on what's going to come next. I was going to become one of them. A fucking freak of nature for sure!!!

A scream left my mouth and I felt my whole body transformed. I had my eyes closed from the pain I felt. My bones were burning and cracking. I had only one broken bone in my life but this was worse than that. I heard my clothes tearing and everything went silent.

I couldn't move. The pain was still there but dull. I opened my eyes and I blinked. I was shorter but yet I could hear everything or maybe see everything. I slowly turned my head and looked from right to left.

This shit is crazy! I thought bending down and looking at my legs and trying to see what I looked like. What I could tell is that I had black fur but it was shaggy! What the hell? Can a girl at least have manageable fur?

**Who the hell is this?! **A voice said into my head. I whipped around and looked around trying to find who ever said it. It hurt to even move.

**Where the hell did that come from? **Another voice said. I growled low in my throat without even thinking about it. Holy shit! Dad is going to love this!

**Yalinda? **The voices said at once. Okay. Yes.

**HOLY SHIT!!! **Okay i'm getting tired of hearing that. Someone tell me how do I fix this? I need to get back to the real world here!!! I yelled.

**Just sit tight! We're coming! **The voices said. Well, like I'm really going to do anything looking like this. A fucking mutt! I thought.

Laughter exploded in my head. I whinned a little and layed down on the ground. Gee, stop laughing whoever you are! This shit hurts!

I licked my paws a little. Too bad my toe nails aren't painted, I thought. They would look really good bright pink. Hmm maybe one of the girls can do it.

**Shut the hell up, Yalinda! **Another voice came through my mind again. That one I recognized. It was my oldest brother, Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

**thank u thank u thank u for all the reviews that you have gave me!! it's making me want to write more and more for ya'll! alrighty ya'll the next chapter is going to be up to ya'll . if i can get up to like five or ten reviews.. i'll give you another chapter. hehe. i know i know ... but i need ur reviews to help me.. hehe. well anyways... don't forget to review!!! and let me know what u think.. ;) oh yeah.. don't forget to read my other stories too.. *mauh***

**Chapter four~~~**

I was staring at four wolves and I had to roll my eyes. Here they were standing in front of me shocked as I was. I had no control that I was going to turn into one of them. Hell I'm even older than they were when they did change. I thought it was kinda stupid I was a little smaller than they were. For the last thirty minutes, I keep asking myself what good is a small black shaggy wolf going to be good at doing? Biting the legs off of vampires?

**I can't believe this shit, Yalinda! **Samuel said, shaking his head. He was black also but he had white on his feet.

Join the crowd, bro. I really don't want to be hanging out with a bunch of stupid guys all the time either. I growled a little.

**Hey watch your mouth. **Jacob growled low.

Holy shit, he's huge! I thought looking all the way up at his form. No wonder they call him the Alpha. He looks like a big boulder. He was bigger than my father and a russet brown fur. More laughter busted into my head. Even though it's been a while, everything was giving me a headache. I whined a little.

**We can always hear your thoughts, you know? **My other brother Ben laughed a little. He had black fur like the rest of us but around his face was a lighter brown.

Fuck Fuck Fuck! When can I turn back? I yelled impatiently.

**When you calm down, smart one. **Samuel smirked. I growled at him. God, he pisses me off. I felt rage toward him without expecting it. My brother growled back at me showing his teeth. Ooh fucking scared, I thought rolling my eyes.

**Yalinda, calm yourself. **Jacob commanded. I didn't know what happened but it was like I had to do what he said. I snapped to attention. Well that's not fun, I thought, looking at Jacob. He had a smug look on his face for a wolf.

**Welcome, to being a wolf, sweetie. **Matthew, Clayton's older brother, said sarcastically. Matthew was way different from Clayton. He didn't care what people thought about him. He just went on with his life. He wasn't worried about rebelling against his parents. He had lighter grey fur than his fathers.

He was in the police academy now and I have to say looks really really good without his shirt off running every morning. I licked my chops thinking on what it'll feel like to touch his muscles but inhaled real quick like because I just couldn't get used to them knowing what I was thinking. Oops!

His eyes widden a little bit and if he was in human form I would think he was blushing.

**Are you through thinking about sex? **Samuel asked impatiently in my head.

Oh my god! I swear I'm pretty sure you all know everything about each other. I snickered. I thought about how the hell am I going to be a normal girl when I go to college. I groaned a little. This shit bites!!

**You can be a regular person, Yalinda. You just have to control your temper or whatever triggers you to turn into a wolf. **Jacob's deep voice said.

**Easy for you to say, Jake. I think I'm going for a walk. **I told them, turning around without anyone permission.

**We'll still be in your head, sis. Don't worry any. **Ben said. He was a sweetheart.

**Aw. I love you too**. Ben giggled like a girl. I rolled my eyes and picked up pace as I ran through the woods. I was running really fast and I loved it. I jumped over fallen logs and went through briars that scratched me. I didn't care at all. This was actually fun.

God, someone teach me how to stop thinking!

**If you'll just stop thinking about it and think of something else. That might help. **Matthew's voice told me. I grinned a little. He's got the hots for ... peaches and cream ice cream sounds good. Ha! Did that work?!

**Yep. **He chuckled a little. His chuckle faded away.

I could hear the sound of a vehicle coming down road up ahead of me but I kept on pushing myself. I felt so damn free running. This was great! I guess my brothers were right. I thought to myself.

**Yalinda, don't get too close to the road. **Samuel said lightly.

Not hurting nothing, just running, you dork. I growled a little. I slowed down to a walk on the edge of the road in woods barely covering me. I was pretty sure that no one was around except the car that wasn't that far away.

It was coming fast, too fast on these wet roads. I stopped in my tracks and held my breath as a red mazda with a sunroof came around a curve and started to loose control. Oh shit oh shit! I clinched my teeth and closed my eyes, as I heard metal hitting rock and trees. God! I opened my eyes and gasp. The small car was stuck between two trees on the other side of the road and the front was smashed and smoking. I could see someone slumped over the stearing wheel and I acted on instinct. Whoever it is, needs to get out!

**Yalinda! No! wait on us!! **Samuel yelled in my deaf ear. I looked both ways and picked my way across the road. I didn't care what anyone said at the moment. I walked to the destroyed car and whinned. I sniffed around the car and was struck by the same sent I smelled on the beach before I phased. I jumped up to try to see through the drivers door window. Sure as hell, It was the same man. I grabbed the door handle with my teeth and pulled. I heard it unlatch and I pulled it open. Damn, I'm pretty smart for a mutt!

The man was very still and I could smell blood coming from where. He didn't have a damn seat belt on and that really pissed me off. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him out of the car. He groaned a little as he hit the ground. I licked his face trying to wake him up. Well shit, I guess this is the only way I'll kiss this guy. Ha!

His eyes blinked and they met mine. I stopped licked and jumped back. Whoa! I growled. It was like was struck by lightening. "Oh shit! Someone help! a Wolf!!" He screamed loud to no one. He couldn't move and panicing and I looked at him with my head tilted. Oh no! Did I hurt him more?!

"Yalinda, get back to the woods!" Jacob sternly said walking across the road in human form in clothes. I couldn't move, I was staring at the guy whinning. I didn't care what Jacob said. He was hurt and I think I did it!

**Shut up, Yalinda. You didn't. He had a wreck. Anything could've happened to him. **Matthew's soothing voice said.

I looked up to Jacob and he petted me on the head and pointed to the woods. I followed his command with my tail tucked underneath. I watched the guys one by one started to come out of the woods in clothes now to help.

"Sir, I am Jacob Black. You are going to be okay. Help is on its way." I heard Jacob tell the guy. Sam was standing there on the phone what I could here 911. I moved slowly back into the woods and toward my house. Guess, it's time to face my dad and his help after all. I need to get back to a human form again and soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks guys for the reviews !! not as many as i hoped really:( but maybe this time i will..... a big thanks to iluvshim for giving me a few ideas on this guy.. i love you chica! also thanks for all my regulars. it really makes me feel sooo good to get reviews.. sooo i hope u like this! review.. there's more to come.. promise.. don't forget to review!!!!! and u know something i just now noticed that we have a spell check on this thing.. LOL **

**REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter five~~~**

I finally turned back into my human form later on that night. I felt so sick at my stomach and sore. I was laying in bed at the moment but I could hear my parents whispering in the living room. My mother even ended up crying at the news of me being a werewolf. She was the one that calmed me down long enough for me to turn back. When I turned back ,she grabbed me and it seemed like forever before she let go.

I didn't know what was going to happen to me now. Also, the guy that was in the wreck kept going through my mind non stop. I was soo worried about him. Hell, I haven't even heard from any of the Pack since I got home. My mother wouldn't let me out of her site. Surely, she was used to this, I thought frowning.

I guess I'll just call the girls and tell them I cancelled tonight, I thought. Then I remembered that I threw my phone in the water. Damn it all! I humphed a little, turned on my side pulling the covers over my head.

This was not good! My life is ruined because I turned into a fucking wolf! Yes, the running fast was cool but that's the only thing.

"Hey, Yalinda?" I heard Joseph asked in a whisper. I pulled down the covers just enough for me to see through the dark. I could see only his head sticking around the sheets hanging from the ceiling. I had to smile at the site of the poor kid. He had this curious look on his face.

"What Joseph?" I asked a little too loud. I cringed because he started fidgeting.

"How come you are a werewolf? You are a girl." He said, frowning.

"I don't know, Jo. It really sucks!"

"Well, Jon and I were talking earlier and we thought that you being one was pretty cool! I just wanted you to know that. Okay?" He slowly said. I felt my eyes start to water a little bit on how sweet that was. I quickly wiped the straying tears from my cheek and replied to him.

"Thanks, buddy. Go to bed. I love you." I gently told him. I couldn't help from noticing that he had big grin that came to his face before he turned back around and heading back to his bed.

"Bro, her eyes glowed too!" I heard him whispered to Jon; then, I heard boy giggles. I rolled my eyes and threw the covers over my head and went to sleep. Boy, was it going to be a long day tomorrow, I thought to myself.

_______

I walked into the kitchen the next morning, dressed in my pokey dotted pjs and slippers and frowned at my family. It's very rare that my whole family gets together, I thought. I stopped in my tracks as I watched the scene playing before me.

My dad was sitting at the table, reaching over and pouring orange juice for the twins, my two older brothers were helping themself to the stack of pancakes that was in the middle of the table, and my mom was actually humming while cooking more food for all of us. What the hell is going on?

"Okay, what's going on here? Did we just entered into a reality show or something?" I asked slowly looking at both my parents. My mom paused from her cooking for a second and look at my dad real quick. I turned back to my dad who was narrowing his eyes at me. He was watching me very closely. I guess he thinks I'm going to get pissed and turn into a damn wolf, I thought smirking a little bit.

"No, Yalinda. We are having a family breakfast for a change. The boys are off from patrol and your mother wanted us together. Also, we found you a job you should look into." He said. I took my seat beside the twins and helped myself to the food. God, I never knew how hungry I was until now, I thought.

"What kind of job?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

"Calm yourself." He said sternly. "Dr. Cullen has asked if you wanted to help him at the hospital. Just for a few hours. There's a few patients that are in a comma, their family isn't able to come and visit enough. Also a few older people, in the west wing, that has no family to come and vist them. He suggested that maybe a little reading and talking would do them some good."

"Great! I'll be smelling a vampire all day." That statement slipped out of my mouth before I knew it.

"Yalinda Uley!" My mom gasped with shock, standing beside the stove with a spatula. I heard a growl from my dad. I turned back to him and seen that he was angry at me.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it! It slipped. Damn it all!" I yelled at them. Suddenly I started shaking again. I could feel the pain starting again in my bones and I looked at my dad in panic shaking my head. I felt Ben and Samuel grabbed me and started running out of the back door before I phased.

I heard my damn clothes rip again. I really liked those pjs damn it!, I thought. I felt like crying because I ruined this breakfast. All they wanted to do was talk to me but no I had to make that smart remark. I whined a little in my throat and laid down.

**It's okay, Yalinda. We all went through this. Don't worry. Just give it another week and you'll get used to this. Maybe, Mom will too. **Ben's voice came in my head. I didn't even noticed that my brothers were in wolf form also. I turned my head to the back door and I could see my dad holding my crying mom in his arms through the back door. I whined again. I hated be a wolf. I wanted to be there for my mom.

**Mom is crying because she's in shock. **Samuel said. I looked at him with my tail low.

**So, how about a run? Since you're going to be here for a while. **Ben snickered a little bit. Samuel laughed too. They both let out a howl to my dad. Maybe I should try that, I thought. And let one out for myself. It wasn't a great howl but it'll do. I heard them laughing so hard they were rolling on the ground. To me it looked like, when you tell a dog to "roll over".

What the hell is wrong with ya'll? I growled showing my teeth. This wasn't amusing.

**You sounded like a cat trying to bark. **Ben said.

**More like a mouse trying to meow like a cat. Ha! **Samuel chuckled.

Oh gee, that's just lovely. I thought turning around rolling my eyes and started running toward the woods.

If you're through laughing at me, come on. This is the only thing I like about a wolf.

**Just wait until you start to tear a part a vamp. That's fun. **Ben piped in. Samuel bit him on the ear. I started seeing visions of them fighting vampires in the woods two weeks ago.

Oh my god! That's gross! I felt queasy to my stomach. Hell no!

**Dude, stop showing her that shit! **Samuel bit him again as they started raising behind me biting and playing with each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**thanks guys for the reviews... i hope u like this chapter... i'm getting more and more ideas for this story as I go. sooo plz plz plz review and tellme what you think.. REVIEW!! **

**Chapter six~~~**

Monday morning, I walked through the door to Forks hospital and wrinkled my nose. Then held my breath for a few seconds and couldn't hold it long enough. I still could smell Dr. Cullen, pinesol on the floors and chloriseptic. I looked down at my outfit that I had on. I picked out a pair of black slacks, a nice purple blouse, and my black flats.

The clothes were getting a little too small. I was freaking out when I noticed that my arms wasn't very skinny anymore and my boobs were just a little bigger. My arms were small but yet buffed. Then when I tried my pants on it looked like my butt got bigger but firmer. This wolf thing comes in handy. I have a feeling my body is not through changing, I thought. Hell even my damn nose ring hole grew up.

I walked to the desk and smiled at the lady behind the counter.

"Hello, honey. What can I do for you?" She asked with a friendly smile.

"I need to see Dr. Cullen, please. I'm supposed to help out for a few hours with the comma patients." I told her. She reached over and picked up the other phone beside her and spoke really low, which I guessed was Cullen.

"He said give him a few minutes and he'll come out." She said to me putting the phone back on the holder.

I smiled a little at her and sat down on one of the chairs beside the wall. I could hear the clock ticking on the wall which was getting on my nerves. I smelled Cullen before he turned the corner and walked toward me. He had smile on his face and yes he was a good looking guy but yet a vampire. He stunk.

"Yalinda, it's been a long time. How are you?" He said, smoothly stinking out his hand for me to shake. I got up and shook his calm hands. I wish i had some disinfectant lotion to wipe the sent off my hands right then, I thought.

"Just lovely, Doc. So, do you know you stink?" I told him walking into his office. He chuckled a little shutting his door.

"Yalinda, Yalinda, words never phase me with you. You were always a sharp one with a tongue. You know you all stink like wet dogs?" He asked with twinkling eyes at me. For some odd reason, I couldn't get mad at Dr. Cullen. He always picked on me when I was little. I giggled at him sitting down in front of his desk.

"It's okay, Doc. So, what do you have for me to today?"

"Well, at first I'm afraid I told your father that I only need you for a couple of hours. That's not true. I'll need you for more than a couple of hours. I will need you for five hours a day. Five days a week. That'll give you enough time to do spend it with the comma patients and the older patients. I think that it'll make them get better if they have someone there rooting for them or even spend some time with them." He said, shuffling through some paper work on his desk.

"Sounds good, I guess. So, when do I start?" I asked with a smile.

"You will start after you fill all of these papers out." He grinned at me, pushing a stack of papers in front of me with a pen sitting beside them.

"Gee, thanks. You couldn't make it any lighter, could you?"

"Ha! I'll be back and check on you." He stood up and walked to the door before patting me on the shoulder.

He went out the door, leaving me staring at the stack of papers I had to fill out. Great, I hate paper work. I picked up the pen and started filling out the information on the lines.

_______

I just finished reading to a couple of elderly people and playing checkers with an older gentleman, who loved talking about his past, before I noticed it was time for my lunch break. Time flies by when you are having fun. I have to say though, I really was enjoying myself, I thought, picking up a few things.

Dr. Cullen had me follow one of the nurses that worked in the wing I was supposed to be located in the beginning. To help me get aquanted with everything.

The first day was going to be alittle longer than any other day. The half of the day was spent with the elderly people and the last half was going to be spent with the comma patients. But at the moment, my stomach was about to eat my back bone. I was starving.

I let the nurse know that I was going to caferteria and headed down the hall. I got into the line for the food, grabbed a tray and started getting my food. After getting all the food that I wanted , I placed it in front of the cash register and the lady looked down at the food and me.

What the hell was she looking at?, I thought looking at her with narrowed eyes. I could feel a low growl in my throat but cut it off as soon as it started. Damn it, Yalinda. Calm yourself, I thought gripping my tray.

She told me the cost of the food and I slammed the money down, making her jump. I didn't need any change back, so, I walked to a table in the corner and sat down by myself. I wasn't paying attention to anyone as I organized my food around me.

I bought a hotdog with ketchup and mustard, a loaded salad with ranch, a loaded baked potato, a slice of cheese pizza and a bowl of pudding. I was about to bite into the hotdog when my eye caught Matthew walking toward me with his own tray in his black shorts and academy shirt. I couldn't help from looking at his hot body. Damn him for being so sexy, I thought taking a bite out of hotdog and sat it down, looking at him. He was giving me that sexy grin of his as he took a seat beside me.

"Hungry, I see." He commented pointing at my food. I rolled my eyes and finished my hotdog without talking to him. "Fine, the silent treatment. Your dad told me you were here; so, I decided to come and see you. They told me you were in here eating."

"Yeah. So, how was training?" I asked grabbing my slice of pizza and biting into it.

"It wasn't that hard. I'm used to the training. I see you're looking fit today." He gave me a wink that made my heart beat a little fast. I swallowed the bite that I took out of the pizza without chewing. I coughed and tried to get it down by drinking a little of my water. My eyes were still watering when I answered him.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"Yeah I know right." He chuckled putting ketchup on his fries. "So, what are you doing after work?"

"I don't know. I don't have a phone anymore." I frowned. Damn it I knew I was going to regret throwing my phone in the water.

"Yes, you do. Here." He sat a brand new black berry beside my tray. I looked at him with shock. Was he playing a trick on me or something? I thought.

"Where did you get that?" I pointed at it. He picked up a fry and ate it in a one bite.

"I bought it for you." I watched a slow flush go up his cheeks.

"If you think I'm going to sleep with you, Matthew, for this. I am not sleeping with you for a damn phone." I hissed at him pushing it back to him. I turned my attention back to my food and took a big bite out of the sliced pizza. He gasped at what I said.

"Yalinda, I did not fucking buy you that phone to get into your pants! Hell, I can have any girl I want. Why would I want to do that? I seen in your thoughts that you threw your cell in the water. I was trying to be nice. Gee, stop thinking that all guys are like my brother." His eyes darken at me and I couldn't say a word to him. I stuffed my mouth with more food and I was lost of words.

**REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**thanksssss for the reviews!!! okay guys.. i couldn't help myself. hehe i wrote another chapter for ya'll...hehe see if ya'll can guess what's up with Matthew.. hehe. come on now i know u can guess it.. lol alrighty i hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! i'm pretty sure i'll have another one up pretty soon ,if i can get like five reviews.. hehe.. soo u hear that.. 5reviews and i'll post another. REMEMBERRRR REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter seven~~~**

The day ended and I didn't get around to visiting all the patients but Dr. Cullen told me I will tomorrow. I still felt a little guilty on being rude to Matthew. We didn't even speak much to each other the rest of the lunch. He did leave the phone with me though with one of his smirks on his mouth.

I pulled the phone out of my purse when I got into my car and scanned through it real quick. I grinned as I seen Matthew's number programmed already in the contacts. The sly ass, I thought. Just when I was about to put it back into my purse it started to beep. It was a text message.

Matthew: Want to go to a movie tonight with the guys?

I laughed out loud and sent him a message back

Me: Sure. What time?

Matthew: In a few hours. Hurry up and get ready. We'll be there to pick you up in a few. Before you asked, no, my brother is not invited.

Me: Be there.

I laughed as I drove home quickly. I knew my brothers were at home because of the loud music was coming out of their bedroom window from outside. Mom was sitting on the couch reading a magazine when I walked through the door. She looked up and smiled at me. She looked relaxed from all what has been going on.

"How was work?"

"It was great. Did you know Matthew came to see me?" I asked her cocking my eyebrow. She hid her smile with the magazine.

"Your father mentioned it to me, dear. He's a really nice boy, you know. Better than his brother Clayton. I think Clayton is like Paul when he was younger. A little wild." She chuckled still hiding from me with her magazine. I knew she was hiding something from me, I thought.

I rolled my eyes and walked to my room. I stopped at the door. It was cleaned for a change. The twins clothes were picked up and folded away. Beds were made up, even mine. Everything was put away and organized. "Mom! Did the twins clean the bedroom? Or did you hire a maid?"

"Yes, dear. I told them they were not allowed to go to the beach with your father if they didn't clean. Your father is getting take out food for tonight also." She said. Damn, my mom was having a quiet evening. About damn time, I thought.

I walked to my dresser searching for something to wear tonight. I was a little excited to hang out with Matthew. I grabbed a pair of faded blue jeans, my favorite tennis shoes, and one of my American eagle t-shirts. I wanted to be comfortable. I turned around and headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower. Samuel came out of the bedroom.

"Where u going?" He asked stopping in front of the bathroom door. He was dressed in his going out clothes. Well to him going out clothes was a pair of dark blue jeans, his tanned sperrys, a light colored tight t-shirt that showed his muscles and his hair short black hair spiked up.

"I'm going out with Matthew. Where u going?" I said putting my hand on my hip.

"With Matt too." He grinned. I groaned and slammed the door into his face. Damn it all. A night with my brothers, I thought. I kind of figured that when he said the boys, he meant the fucking wolf pack. I snatched my clothes off and threw them on the floor. I turned the shower on and stepped in it letting the cold water wash over me until it heated up. The cold water didn't bother me anymore and it was awesome. That meant that I could go swimming any part of the year.

I guess I'll having a good time. We'll see, I thought letting the water run over my firm body.

____________

Matthew arrived in his Black Yukon and blew the horn. I couldn't see who all was in the in the truck at the moment. I decided to wear my hair in a messy pony tail and a little make up. I groaned as I seen Collin jump out of the front and got into the back. I was pretty sure that Brady came with him too. God, tonight was going to be a long one, I thought.

Samuel got into the passengers seat, leaving Ben and I to get in the back with the other guys. Ben and I was sitting in the middle seats, while the others were in the back seat.

"Goddamn, Yalinda, you look fucking good." Collin yelled with shock behind me.

"Dude, back off." Matthew chuckled from the drivers seat. I rolled my eyes and looked at Collin with a smile.

"I always look good, Collin." I said sweetly. He shook his head really fast.

"Hell no! Not like now. Oh my god! Your boobs are... wow!" He spoke out before Brady slapped him behind the head.

"Dude, shut up!" Brady grinned back at me and I turned back around. I knew my face was red. My eyes caught Matthew's in the review mirror and he winked at me. I looked down still with a flush to my cheeks.

"Do you want me to come back there and beat your ass, Collin. For saying that shit about my sister?" Samuel looked back with a smirk.

"Dude, bring it!" Oh my god! I think he busted my eardrum for yelling so loud, I thought placing my finger over my right ear.

"So, what movie are we watching tonight, Matthew!?" I yelled over them.

"I'm thinking about you picking tonight, Yalinda." He chuckled a little bit as the guys let out a loud. "HELL NO!"

"Dude, I don't think I want to sit through a fucking chick flick for two hours." Brady said. I tried to hold back my giggle but it escaped.

"A chick flick? Can we say a cartoon?" Samuel asked. I reached up and smacked him on the head. "Fuck. That hurt!"

"That's what you get. Bitch." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well, at the moment, I'm starving. So food first please." Ben said out of no where. I smiled at him. He was always the one to change the subject.

"You're always starving." Collin told him.

"Dude, we all are." Matthew said. I had to agree to that, I thought shaking my head.

"I'm saying the BBQ Shack!" Samuel said. The BBQ Shack was a place that all of the guys went to eat on their night out. This was actually the first night that I was included. Now, I know how our cousin Leah felt. The only female of the bunch. Maybe I'll call her up sometimes, I thought deep in thought.

"Earth to Yalinda." Ben was snapping his fingers in front of me. I looked up sharply with a frown. "Matthew just asked if the BBQ Shack was okay?"

"Oh yy. eeahh sure!" I stuttered. I wonder what's got into Matthew lately, I thought. He has been pretty nice to me lately. I shrugged it off. I took out my phone and started to check my voice mail. Oh well....

**REVIEW! PLZZZZ!!! OH YEAH .. PLZ GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES.. THEY HAVE NEW UPDATES! **


	8. Chapter 8

**thanks for all the reviews again! a bigggg thanks to my regular readers.. i love you.. sorry it took so long to update.. i hope u like this chapter.. plllzzz review!!!**

**chapter eight~~~**

I have never in my life been so embarrassed as I was at the moment. The guys were flirting with the waitress and of course the guys got more food than they ordered. I ate my own share of food. I was stuffed. Our table looked like a mini size bomb was placed on it.

Collin let out a big burp and I hid my face.

"Dude, you have no manners at all." Matthew said throwing a napkin at him.

"Better to let it out, than in." Collin said, throwing a piece of ice from his glass at him. Matthew dodged the ice and it hit the window with a loud PING!! The place went silent. We all looked at Collin whom was shocked on how hard he threw it.

He stood up to our surprise and said. "SORRY! " We started laughing at him.

He sat back down and loading his hands up with more ice.

"I swear, if you hit me with ice, Collin. Payback is a bitch, you know?" Sam said looking at Collin with narrowed eyes.

"Ooh I love payback." Collin said. He threw a piece of ice at Sam, hitting him in the forehead. A growl ripped through Sam. He picked up his glass filled with ice water and threw it in Collin's face.

I jumped up about to bolt from the table. This was going to be messy.

"I'm going with you! I hate it when they play rough." Ben said beside me and we laughed running out the door. We sat on the outside benches enjoying the weather.

"Is it always like this?" I asked him.

"Yes. It always starts with Collin and then ends with food everywhere. That's why they always put us in the back. We make a big ass mess. They love us though because we leave a big tip for the waitress." He winked pulling out a pack of cigs and lit one. I watch him slowly inhale and exhale the smoke. I can't believe it. My brother is smoking.

"You're smoking?"

"Yep. Mom and dad don't know though. Want one?" He offered me one. I shook my head. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of the cig.

"Ready?!" Matthew walked out with the rest following behind. They were soaking wet and some had food on them.

"OH my god! All of you act like little kids." I yelled with my hands on my hips.

"Aw." All of them had that evil look in their eyes and it came to me that their hands weren't empty.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled bolting toward the truck. Matthew's truck was parked in the dim light. An idea came to my head that I could turn into a wolf and bite their heads off but damn it, knowing my luck it'll grow back. I could hear their chuckles as I zig zagged from them just about two feet away from the truck. Please Please be unlocked. I tried the passenger door and it was unlocked. I jumped in and locked it real quick.

I saw the guys cursing as I stucked my tongue at them through the window. They looked at me with narrowed glowing eyes. I seen Matthew give me a small smile holding up the key lock pad. I groaned as he pressed the button. "FUCKER!" I yelled at him, as the guys piled in and smashed stuff in my hair! I didn't want to know what it was.

"GOD I HATE YA'LL!" I squeaked. They let out a big laugh as Matthew got into the drivers seat.

"How you feeling, Yalinda?" He grinned. His white teeth winked at me and it was very shocking on someone having white teeth like he did. I looked at his lips and I licked mine. Damn I wonder what it'll feel like to kiss them, I thought to myself. He cleared his throat and my eyes went to his. I seen something there that I have never seen before. Desire and it went away. I blinked and I could feel my cheeks turn red.

"I'm feeling just nasty." I huffed sitting back in the seat.

"Thought you were going to get away huh, Sis?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I think she did, dude." Collin commented.

"Shut up! I'll get ya'll one day." I whispered knowing they heard me.

"In you're dreams, honey." Brady said with a chuckle.

"SHUT UP!" I turned back and looked at them with THE LOOK. Their smile fell from their lips and it satisfied me. I turned back around with a small smile on my lips. Matthew whistled low with a grin on his face driving down the road. Gosh what a night! I thought looking straight forward.

**REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**thanks for all the reviews ya'll! just wanted to say thanks to my regulars.. also to my new reader sweetlybroken33. guys you should check out her series.. they are really good and full of attitude (hehe.. i love them) **sooo **anywaysss. plz review.. plz plz plz.. let me know what you think.. hehe. **

**chapter nine~~~**

I was a little early the next morning at the hospital. I walked in and started coughing a little. My nose was burning, bringing tears to my eyes. I haven't got used to the hospital smell yet. I didn't smell Dr. Cullen though. Usually he was here before I was. I guess he's running late, I thought walking down the hall to the room where lockers were at.

I threw my purse and my light sweater in the locker. Before I closed it, I took my poetry book out. I noticed that the head nurse placed my schedule on the bulletin board for today. I glanced at it and frowned a little. No old people today, I thought sadly. I actually enjoyed their company and for a change, I didn't get pissed off at them.

For the day, I'm supposed to read to a couple of comma patients and someone that was hurt really bad in a car accident that had amnesia now. I shook my head at the thought of not knowing who I am. It would be a very frustrated person. I grabbed a cup of coffee from the room before leaving. I wasn't a coffee drinker but I needed something to get me going. I know that I'm going to have to bring a lot of books to read. I guess this is an easy job after all, I thought smiling.

Later on that day, I walked in the room of the amnesia patient. I stopped in my tracks as I noticed whom the person was. It was the same guy that I pulled out of the car and seen on the beach before and after I turned into a wolf. His scent hit me full force and my heart started beating like a drum. My hand started to shake from nerves and I gripped the book to my chest. He was asleep. One leg and both arms were in bandages and his head had a large band-aid on it. I guessed that the IV he had in his arm was pain medicine. Oh my god! I thought slowly walking around the bed.

My eyes rested on his face. He had a beautiful face. His black lashes was feathered over his bruised high cheek bones. Very nice lips too, I thought. I let my eyes travel down the length of his body. The light blanket covered his strong looking body. He reminded me of those G. I. Joe guys. He wasn't like any of the guys that I have seen but then again I have never left this place.

"Either you are my new nurse or you're the girl that's supposed to be keeping me company today." His voice made me jump. My book slipped out of my arms and fell on his injured leg. He cringed. "Bloody Hell" I snatched it back meeting his striking blue eyes. My heart skipped a beat and I had a feeling he could hear it.

"Uh. yeah." I said to him breaking eye contact. "My name is Yalinda."

"Yeah I remember Doc. telling me about you. Saying something about you helping out a little here. You going to be a nurse or something?" He asked me. He acted like he was interested in my life. I had to laugh silently inside for that one.

"No. " I told him shortly. "So, what's your name?" Changing the subject. I was curious about him. I pulled the chair up closer to the bed. His eyes was watching my every move and it unnerved me. I pushed a piece of my hair away from my face in frustration. Never in my life has anyone made me feel this way.

"Aiden Hollands. At least that's what they told me it was. " He said smiling at me.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything? I mean come on there's a lot of people out there that'll just say that to live a different life. This is a perfect place to do that, you know?" I joked. He laughed at loud and it sounded like music to me.

"I don't remember. I promise." He said seriously searching my eyes. I could see confusion in them and I felt my heart cry out to him.

"Well, do you remember anything at all about the accident?" I slowly asked him.

"Not really. I keep dreaming about this black shaggy wolf or something." He said and shook his head. "Hell it was a dream."

I looked at him with shock. I couldn't move or even breath at that moment. He frowned at me "Are you okay?"

"Oh uh yeah. So, do you want me to read to you?" I said the first thing that came to my mind. I opened the book without his permission and started reading.

He was quiet as he listened to me with a smile on his face. My nerves were shot but I kept on reading.

I stopped reading later on, looked at the clock and sighed. It was time to go. I glanced at him and seen that he was asleep. I stood up without making noise and made my way to the door. Before I opened it I heard him whisper "You have a beautiful voice, Linda. Hope to hear from you again."

I walked out the door acting like I didn't hear it. I shook my head and I could feel my cheeks turning red. No one has ever called me Linda. Everyone always called me Yalinda. It was nothing, Yalinda, I kept telling myself.

**reviewwwww!!! plzzzzz**


	10. Chapter 10

**sorry guys for taking so long to update. my mind completely went blank with this story but now i have a good idea where it's going at the moment. thanks for all the reviews. pplzzz review!!! oh yeah don't forget to check out my new fanfic midnight romeo. it's a jared and kim story. **

**chapter ten~~~**

"Where have you been?" Aiden asked propped against the bed with a remote in his hand when I walked through hospital room a week later. His leg had a brace around it.

"What difference does it make?" I asked him at the end of his bed. He was dressed in his clothes instead of the hospital gown. His eyes were twinkling as he took in my pink scrubs. Yes, I broke down and bought some. It seemed like all my clothes were a little tighter or transforming from changing so damn much with being a wolf. I thought that scrubs were a little comfy for sure.

"Makes a big difference. Sit down I have some news." At his command I sat down. "I can go home today. I got my memory back last night. I was wondering when you get off work would you be so kind to drop me off at my house?" He asked me with excitement. I frowned at him.

"That's terrific that you got your memory back. Actually, you're my last patient to visit. So, I guess you'll tell me now if you're a serial killer or not. " I gave him a smile and I got one in return. My heart started beating really fast. God, he was completely hot. I thought.

"Funny, Ms. Linda."

"It's Yalinda." I corrected him.

"Well, I think I'll call you Linda. It suits you." He cocked his head to the side, determination setting in. For some reason my temper spiked a little bit.

"No. My name is Yalinda and please remember it." His eyebrows rose when I told him.

"Oh I'll always remember it but to me you'll always be Linda." He said to me softly. We made eye contact and I could feel such a strong pull that I couldn't explain it.

"Whatever. So, you going to tell me who you are?" I asked him plopping down in the chair beside him.

"Well, I told you my name. I'm twenty-four years old and single. Both parents are not a live. To answer you earlier; No, I'm not a serial killer." He said with a grin. "I'm currently on leave from Iraq. I won't be deployed until next year. Also, I moved here two months ago. Figured that I needed a vacation."

"Damn. So military man huh?" I asked him leaning back in the chair with a smirk on my face.

"Yes. Like that don't you?" He winked at me and I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"Men in Uniform is always hot. So, what about your dog?" I asked him without thinking.

"How did you know I had a dog?"

"Oh. I seen you on the beach one day." I told him looking down casually.

"That was you? Wow. You totally look different now." He said in shock.

"Gee thanks so much." I rolled my eyes a little.

"No no! Wasn't meaning it like that. You totally look uh hotter." He said slowly. "So, how old are you by the way?"

I wasn't sure if I should tell him a lie or tell him the truth about my age. "I'm eighteen." His eyes grew big.

"Oh wow! You're still young. I seriously thought you were older than that."

"So, maybe I should go tell Dr. Cullen that I'm taking you home. I'll be right back." I quickly told him heading out leaving him speachless.

He frowned because he didn't know what happened.

_________

It was very quiet while I drove Aiden to his apartment. I guess he thinks that I'm too young, I thought to myself driving a little faster.

"Hey. Do you think you should slow down a little bit? You're going about a hundred down this curvy road. I seriously do not want to be in another wreck at the moment." He broke the silence. I looked at him and I could see his face was a little white. I felt a wave of guilt and I slacked up on the accelerator.

"Sorry. I was in deep thought." I mumbled.

"No problem." He said.

We finally pulled up to his Apartment building. It was a decent place with a few trees and a play area on the right side of it and a private yard with fences to separate them.

I got out to help him to get his stuff while he wobbled on crutches. "Lead the way." I waved him ahead of me. At his door, he let himself inside and I stood at the door. I sat his stuff inside the door. I refuse to go in, I thought. I felt a little sad. I then felt anger toward myself for feeling this way toward someone. I actually liked him but I guess he didn't think age was just a number.

"Thank you, Linda. I really appreciate this. I need to call one of my friends to come and help me out a few days. I need a vehicle and such." He said in front of me. I didn't meet his eye. He ran his hand through his thick hair.

"You're welcome. Well I'll see you later. I have things to do." I said quickly turning around and left him standing there watching me walk back to my car. I groaned a little and swore under my breath when my phone started to vibrate. "What?" I growled.

"Damn. What's wrong with you?" Matthew's voice demanded.

"Oh nothing. Just work." I told him driving back to my house. It seemed like that's all I ever did or just hung out with my brothers which was a pain in the ass.

"So, want to go out tonight?" He asked me. I didn't care about anything at the moment. I felt a little numb for some odd reason. It was like I was leaving something behind.

"Sure." Why not? Hanging out with Matthew sounds like a good idea.

"Bring a bathing suit. Meet at the beach." He said suddenly.

"Okay. See you there." I hung up the phone with no care in world.

**Review!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**okay guys this is a little lemon.. soo i warn you .. lol. thanks for the reviews.. plzz review and let me know what you think.. **

**Chapter eleven~~~**

I parked my car and walked down to the beach. It was starting to rain and even if it was chilly it didn't bother me. Several people started running to their vehicle and left. I didn't know where Matthew was. I knew that I was on time. People probably thought I was a fool for being in a bathing suit and standing in the rain. The sun was going down.

"You look like a drowned rat."Was said with a chuckle behind me. I turned around and was really struck on how sexy Matthew looked. Yes, I knew that he was hot but damn! His chest was bare and it was sleek from the rain. He had a six pack abs that was would make my mouth drool. He was wearing a pair of black swimming trunks. I think it's been too long without sex, I thought biting my lip looking up to his eyes. They were twinkling. It was like he could read my mind.

"Thanks. So, tell me why the hell are we doing on the beach with it raining?" I asked him putting my hands on my hips.

"To swim of course." He said really close to me. "Got anything else in mind?" I couldn't move. He kept on glancing from my lips to my eyes. I licked them and he followed the movement. I could see that his dark eyes turned black.

"Hm. Not really." I whispered as he leaned closer. His lips touched mine softly kissing once lingering. twice. On the third time I couldn't hold it back any longer. I wanted to forget all about Aiden. Matthew was someone that'll take him off of my mind. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled his mouth against me with force.

He groaned as I forced my tongue into his mouth. His hands were all over my body and I really liked it. He grabbed my buttocks and pulled me hard against him. I could feel his erection against me and I smiled. One hand moved up my side to my breast rubbing my nipple with his thumb. He pulled back and bit me hard on my neck with a growl. I felt a pool of fire burning in the lower part of my stomach. I wanted him. I licked his earlobe and sucked on. I felt him shiver. It gave me great pleasure on how it affected him.

"God! Keep that up, Yalinda, and you'll get in trouble." He said pulling back.

"So." I told him with a wicked grin. Of course, I did it again. He moaned and I squealed when he picked me up in his strong arms and laid me down on the wet sand.

My heart started beating really fast as he kneels between my legs. He leaned down and started to kiss my stomach licking the rain off of it. He slowly made his way up to my cover breast, biting one nipple through the bathing suit. I moaned and arched my back pressing firmly against him. I ran my nails down his back pulling him on top of me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he began to grind himself against me. This is what I want, I told myself. He ran his tongue over my lips, biting and sucking. I felt his hand going in between us, slowly traveling down into my bikini bottoms. I growled as his fingers dipped inside of me feeling my wetness. I gasped as he pushed two fingers inside of me going in and out. Rubbing my clit with his thumb in a rotation.

I closed my eyes, arching back and spread my legs wider moaning as he went deeper with his fingers. He took my mouth in a deep kiss playing with my tongue. I reached down and grabbed his hard member. His breathing got quicker with every stroke. The fire in the bottom part of my stomach kept on building and I could feel that I was close to my orgasm. Finally I burst and I wasn't the only one. I moaned and leaned back with a sigh. He fell beside me.

"Yalinda. I have something to tell you." He said leaning on his side. I looked into his eyes and found tenderness there. I felt a little sick to my stomach. "I'm in love you." I could feel my mouth opening and shutting but no words came out. I was completely shocked. How could that be? I asked myself.

"I don't know what to say, Matthew." I whispered. For some odd reason a picture of Aiden went through my mind. I felt a little guilty on what happened.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to tell you that I've been in love with you for a while." He told me pushing back a piece of wet hair. I flinched when he touched my shoulder and he froze.

"I'm sorry, Matthew. I wish that I could say the same." I whispered to him getting up. He looked up at with sad eyes and I wanted to cry. I didn't want to hurt him. He was a great guy but there was something else pulling me. Something that I didn't know what it was. Something else stronger. The big question is why was Aiden going through my mind a lot now. "I need to go home."

Matthew stood up and gave me a small smile. "Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you later on then. Please, call me later." He gave me a kiss on the cheek as I turned around and went back to my car.

I could feel his eyes on my back as I made it to my car. The rain stopped and I didn't even know it. I was covered in sand but I didn't care as I got into my car. I felt sad and guilty. Why did I do this to him? Why does he care for me? I asked myself as I laid my head on the steering wheel and cried.

**revvvviiieeewww!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**thanks to my beta gina;) also a big thanks to all my readers.. thanks for the reviews!! ok here's another chapter.. hope you like it.. ;)**

**chapter twelve~~~**

I was awoken by someone snatching my covers off and pulling me up. I moaned, trying to locate the covers with my eyes closed. Last night I had cried myself to sleep, and I had a headache.

"Yalinda! Get your ass up! You have patrol with us. Jake said so!" Samuel's voice was echoing in my head. I frowned, squinting at him. He was shirtless, dressed only in his cut offs. I'm pretty sure my hair was a rat's nest, and that my large t-shirt and baggy sweats had holes in them. _Why the hell does he look all refreshed this early in the morning?_ I thought.

"You tell Jake that I'm sick or something." I told him, laying back.

"No, I will not!" He said, pulling me up again by my arm and gritting his teeth. "It's your duty to patrol with us now."

"Look. It's not my fault I turned into a wolf. I didn't ask for this! I want to be a normal girl, and that's what I'm going to do!" I yelled at him, pushing him away from me. He flew back with a force that I never knew I had. He ended up hitting the wall, putting a hole in it. Good thing the twins were having a sleep over at Embry and Maria's! I felt a little nervous when his eyes turned black, and I heard a low growl come from his throat.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?" He said slowly, not breaking eye contact. I felt a growl rising in my own throat. I was wide-awake now. I felt myself tense as he came closer.

"Why do you always have to be a fucking prick?" I asked him with a sneer. We were about a foot away from each other. I could feel my hands shake. I was itching to knock his ass out.

"You ARE going to patrol tonight, Yalinda." I was a little taken back by the tone he was using with me. _Oh, hell no he didn't!_ I thought, showing my teeth a little.

"Fuck off!" I said sweetly. He started shaking, and then he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt making it tighten around my throat. I have never seen my brother this way. He was taking patrolling way too seriously. It was kind of funny to me; he didn't scare me at all so I laughed at him. I watched his face turn a shade of red, and then felt his grip tighten on me.

"SAMUEL ULEY! LET GO OF YOUR SISTER RIGHT FUCKING NOW!!!!!" A booming voice shook us to the core. Samuel's hands dropped to his sides. He looked like a little puppy that had gotten scared of something. I laughed at this. I think this wolf thing was getting to me. Everything was funny now. _Anger wasn't coming as fast as it used to_, I thought, frowning a little.

We looked at our dad in the doorway, shaking. He was furious as he looked from us to the hole in the wall. He hadn't phased in a long time, but it looked as though he was about to at any moment. Our mom, who was behind him, saw that he was shaking a little, so she placed her hand on his shoulder. This made him stop shaking instantly. She didn't look too happy at the moment. Her eyes met mine, and I could see a lot of anger.

"Dad, Jake wants her to patrol this morning." Samuel said softly, looking at him.

"Leave! Tell Jake that she will be there in a little bit." Dad said to him with clinched teeth. Without another word, Samuel moved passed them, and left.

"Dad, I am _not_ pa- " I started to say, but he yelled:

"YALINDA! I WILL _NOT_ HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU AT THE MOMENT! YOU ARE PATROLLING THIS MORNING. DO YOU HEAR ME YOUNG LADY?" I felt a few tears starting to form. He had never yelled at me before. I looked down at my bare feet and nodded. I hated being a wolf!

"Then, when you two get back from patrolling, this wall is going to need to be fixed." My mom said, pointing at the hole.

"Samuel is... I'm not." I regretted the words when my dad growled low in his throat.

"YALINDA! SO HELP ME! DO NOT TALK BACK TO YOUR MOTHER!"

I was getting pissed now! I growled myself, and I could feel the anger building and building. I pushed by them, yelling, "FUCKING FINE!!!!!!"

I ran out the back door and transformed, tearing yet another set of clothes apart.


	13. Chapter 13

**just wanted to say thanks to all my readers.. .. also i want to give a big thanks to my beta gina olivia ... and no i wasn't going to dog you out.. love you chica!!! okay peeps hope you like this chapter .... please review!!!!! **

**chapter thirteen~~~**

It took all that I could to keep Matthew out of my head. I had to patrol a lot lately, which really sucked big balls. Not once have I even seen or talked to Matthew in those days. I tried to call a few times, but it went straight to voice mail.

_Why would he talk to me?_ I asked myself kicking at a small rock while I walked to the cliff in human form. I was wearing sweat pants and a wife-beater. I wasn't talking to any of my family because of what had happened. I even had to catch live game in the woods to eat because I didn't want to see or talk to my father and mother. I shivered at that and felt a little sick to my stomach.

I looked down at my phone to see if I had any signal. I did, but no one had called me. I think everyone hated me at the moment. _This wolf thing is a bitch_, I thought. I hated it with a passion. Dr. Cullen cut me back a few days and I questioned him about it. His only answer was that my father requested it so I could patrol more. Why would he treat me like a kid? I am eighteen years old. Legally an adult!

I sat down with my feet dangling over a rocky cliff that a bunch of guys used to dive from. I know it looks dangerous to normal people, but not us. I looked down at the water below, watching the waves crashing against the wall.

"Please, tell me that you are not going to jump from there!" A voice startled me from behind. I turned around quickly and was shocked on how good Aiden looked. He was dressed in running shorts and a sleeveless shirt. I felt my heart start beating again and I couldn't break eye contact. It had been a long time since I last saw him. Long enough for his injuries to heal, I see. Even though I had a big urge to go over there and give him a hug, I didn't.

"Why not? There are a lot of people that jump from here." I told him with a small smile as he walked closer to me, looking cautiously over the edge. My heart skipped a beat as his sent reached my nose.

"Damn. So, how you been, Linda?" He asked softly while looking down at me. "You look like you lost your best friend or something."

"Good, I guess. I told you my name is Yalinda." I arched my eyebrow.

"Linda is fine with me." He gave me a drop dead gorgeous smile and my breath caught. "My car is not far from here. I was taking a short jog. Do you want to get a bite to eat or something? Catch up on old times? I haven't seen you in a while."

_Did I hear right?_ I thought to myself while standing up. I groaned low in my throat when I heard a howl in the distance. _When can I get a damn break?_ I thought, gritting my teeth.

"What was that?" He asked looking around. I had to smile at the fear I saw on his face.

"Just a bunch of wolves. They are not going to hurt you. I can't go with you, but I'll walk you to your car." I suggested.

We walked to his car in silence. It was a brand new Jag, which didn't surprise me. Guys like him had money. Well at least I _think_ they did.

"What you doing Friday ?" He asked, opening his door and standing there.

"I have no idea. Lately my life has gone to pieces." I shook my head a little, sadly looking at the ground. A piece of hair fell in my face and he gently pushed it back behind my ear. I looked up into his eyes and I couldn't move.

"Well, you want to go out?" He asked gently. "That is if you want to. I was thinking some Mexican food. Plus, I have a friend coming to see me."

"Sure. Just give me a call, I guess." I told him slowly.

"Well, wouldn't it be handy if I had your number?" He asked with a grin.

"Oh yeah. Give me your phone." I held out my hand for it. I giggled a little as he rolled his eyes and handed over his phone.

"You are so demanding, child."

"Shut up." I dropped his phone into his hand quickly. "Well, like I said, give me a call. I need to run." I told him walking toward the woods.

"Do you need a ride?" He yelled to me. I turned around and shook my head and waved, leaving him with a puzzle look.

I waited in the woods out of site before I changed into my wolf form.

**Where have you been? **Jacob's voice yelled in my head.

**I had company. **I answered lightly. The thoughts of Aiden went through me and how I felt about him.

**HOLY SHIT!!**

**OH MY GOD!**

**YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!!??** **HOW COULD YOU HAVE HIDDEN THIS THE FIRST TIME YOU SAW HIM?**

Voices went through my head all at once. I was clueless about what the hell was wrong with them.

**Yalinda, do you know what happened to you? **Jared's voice asked gently.

**Happened to me? What are you talking about? Aiden** **is the guy that I pulled from that wreck. Also, I had to keep him company at the hospital. **

**Honey, you imprinted on him. **Jacob's voice told me in a hush. I froze. _He was lying. I didn't imprint on him._ I thought shaking my head.

**Apparently, you did, sweetie. **Paul voice said.

I couldn't say anything. I knew they saw my thoughts about Aiden as they ran like a slide show. So, could this be true? Is that why my heart went fast when I'm around him? How every time he's around everything about him affected my senses?

**review!!!!**

**I believe so. Yalinda, I'm going to let you off patrol with us for a few. You need some time to think about some things. You are going to be patrolling with us for a while now until everything dies down with everyone. You need to get things right with your parents. Don't worry about Matthew. He is out of town for a while. I will get a hold of you if we really need your help. **Jacob told me. All I could do was stand in one spot. Shock was still running through me.

**Go home, Yalinda. **Paul chuckled a little. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

**Later guys! I love ya'll! **I yelled springing toward the house. I heard a bunch of laughter.

Halfway there I changed back into human form. _Yeah thinking is exactly what I need,_ I thought walking, down the road. I knew I looked a mess ,but didn't care anymore. I missed the old days. I missed having a normal life. Imprinting wasn't that bad, I don't think. Well, I get to see him Friday, I thought with a smile. Oh what changes my new life has made


	14. Chapter 14

**sorry it took so long to update ya'll on this story.. i have been totally busy.. okay.. soo here's a chapter and i hope ya'll like it.. pllzzzzzzz review and let me know what you think!!!!**

**Chapter fourteen~~~**

Friday finally got here and I was all nerves when Aiden called me that morning to set up a time. I waited in my room until everyone was gone before I decided to get ready. I finally finished getting ready, walked into the kitchen , stopped in my tracks and I saw Samuel drinking out of the milk carton with the fridge door open. I rolled my eyes. "That's gross. I thought you left."

He looked down at me and grinned. Okay that's odd. Why is he in a good mood? I thought eating a piece of cake that my mom baked. He put the now half carton back into the fridge and stood in front of me.

"So, I heard something." He said with a cocky grin with his milk mustache.

"What did you hear, Genius?" I asked.

"You imprinted on that dude you pulled from the wreck." His milk mustache was getting on my nerves. I threw a napkin at him.

"Your point?" I asked taking another bite.

"You IMPRINTED Yalinda. That's major. That's big."

"Samuel, he's just another guy. So, if you are through saying how "major" or "big" this is , I need to run." I said to him, sarcastically, picking up my purse heading to the door.

"When you ever going to stop acting like a bitch?" He yelled.

"I'm kinda liking that word. I just might change my name to it. What do you think?"

"Go to hell, Yalinda!"

"Only if you go with me, Big bro!" I told him slamming the door.

I was smiling as I drove off. For some odd reason, I loved irritating Samuel. Everything was great, I thought. My phone started ringing and I answered it.

"So, since you turned into a wolf , you too good to even visit us anymore?" Destiney's voice on the other end. I grinned.

"Hell no chica! My dad got me a job and plus Jacob has me on freaking patrol. I have no time for anything. I'm shocked that he let me off. I have a date."

"Oh realllllyyyyy? So, I heard that you ran Matthew off." I was shocked. So, I really did hurt him that bad for him to run off? I thought to myself.

"Who told you that?"

"Heard it from Clayton." She giggled. "He's been chillin with us lately."

"Destiney, you know Clayton is trouble." I groaned. Talking sense into her was like telling a rock to move.

"It's all good, honey. So, where you going?"

"To the Mexican restaurant."

"Oh nice. Well, give me a call. We have company." She hung up just when I was about to tell her "bye" I did feel a little guilty on not talking to them. They were my friends but lately I wondered what was going on with them and Clayton.

I had butterflies in my stomach as I walked into the restaurant and spotted Aiden and a gentleman in a business suit sitting infront of him. He waved at me and I walked toward them. Our eyes met and held for a little bit before I took my seat beside him at the table.

"Linda. This is Mike Henry. Mike is an old friend from school that was in the area." Aiden told me.

"It's Yalinda, Mike. For some odd reason, he wants to call me Linda." I smiled at Mike who returned one back to me.

"You have to ignore him sometimes, Yalinda. He seems to be stubborn at times." He said to me with a wink. I laughed at little bit.

"Hey, Mike. Shove it." Aiden joked with him.

Mike seemed like a great guy, so far. His piercing dark brown eyes made me unconfortable at times but I was fine. It was like he was looking through to your soul.

"So, Linda, how was your day?" Aiden asked after the waitress took our order.

"The same. Nothing has changed. I'm off today."

"That's great. So, you still at the hospital?"

"My days were cut but it's all good." I told him sighing. I really enjoyed working there.

"Are you going to college to be a nurse?" Mike asked.

"I really don't know. I haven't thought about it."

"Well you should. If you enjoy working at the hospital, it would be great to have someone like you there. I'm a brain surgeon in California." He said. That does explain the suit, I thought with a grin.

"Well. Well. Well. Yalinda! So, this is where you been? Have a new man already? You ran my brother off and now you starting with two more?" I froze as I watched Clayton walk beside our table. Aiden tensed and Mike's jaw clenched as they looked up at him. They didn't say a word. I wanted to tear his fucking head for the humiliation. I also knew who told him where I was.

review!!!!


End file.
